The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions
'The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions, Inc. '''is a production company that is known for creating SpongeBob spin-offs. History The first show Mr. SquarePants debuted on October 9, 2010 on Teen Nick and ended on May 26, 2013 on Adult Swim. Later that month, Spy Buddies debuted on October 16, 2010 on Nickelodeon and had been the company's most sucessful show, yet it later ended. As a Happy New Years Treat, Nickelodeon showed a sneak peak of The Mermaid Man Show on Nicktoons Network, the third show produced by this company. This show is now owned by SpongeFan20 with hopes of a successful adoption. Later, it ended. The company produced it's first movie that was released on November 18, 2011. Bikini Bottom High was their first show for a non-Viacom owned channel. Season two of Mr. SquarePants aired on Adult Swim, but wasn't made for it. Jema De Spongina was a show by Doug.scheer for HBO. After these shows ended, Bikini Bottom University was created, which is a spin-off of Bikini Bottom High. Most of these shows are syndicated on other networks such as B&Pics, B-A, and Sponge Network. As of now, the only shows in production are Bikini Bottom University, The Krusty Krew, Patrick's Band, SpingeBill FatPants, and the revival of Awkward, Octopus. Shows Mr. SquarePants *Jon23812 *October 9, 2010 - May 26, 2013 *Teen Nick, Adult Swim *Two Seasons *30 episodes aired, 39 episodes produced *Cancelled Spy Buddies *Jon23812 *October 16, 2010 - November 27, 2013 *Nickelodeon *Three Seasons *79 episodes *Ended The Mermaid Man Show *Jon23812 *January 17, 2011 - May 5, 2011 *Nicktoons Network *One Season *8 episodes produced by this company, 5 by Patty Vault Productions *Adopted to Patty Vault Productions Krabby Road *Jon23812 *February 16, 2011 - November 28, 2012 *MTV, Comedy Central *Three seasons *39 episodes *Cancelled Bikini Bottom High *Jon23812 *September 25, 2011 - May 17, 2015 *FOX *Four seasons *84 episodes *Ended Nick Jr. Awkward, Octopus *Mélodilous, Bingbang32 *October 20, 2011 - present *Nickelodeon, Nick Jr. *Two seasons (in all), one season (by ''The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions) *25 (current), 28 (planned) *Currently running Jema De Spongina *Doug.scheer *November 6, 2011 - April 18, 2012 *All of the HBO channels *One Season *5 episodes *Ended The SpongeTron & Pattron Show *Jon23812 *December 30, 2011 - June 22, 2013 *Nickelodeon *One Season *20 ordered *Cancelled Bikini Bottom University *Jon23812 *September 9, 2015 *FX *- * *Ongoing Series The Krusty Krew *Jon23812 *March 15, 2013 *Nickelodoen *One Season *20 ordered *New Series * Hank Hill Eats Nothing * Jon23812 * September 9, 2000 * FOX, Adult Swim * 14 Seasons * Currently running Movies Theaterical Movies Spy Buddies *November 18, 2011 *96 minutes *$40 million (Budget) *$180 million (Gross) Krabby Road: The 3D Consert *April 25, 2012 *87 minutes *$18 million (Budget) *$69 million (Gross) TV Movies Don't Be A Jerk, It's Christmas *December 10, 2011 *93 minutes *Nickelodeon *4.2 rating/8.18 million viewers [http://SpongeBobfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Atlantis_Adventure! Nick Jr. Awkward, Octopus: Atlantis Adventure!] *Summer 2015 *Unknown length *Unknown budget *Gross to be announced DVDs *Mr. SquarePants (The First 13 Episodes) *Spy Buddies: The Diamond of Time *Spy Buddies: Season One (DVD) *Spy Buddies: Season Two (DVD) *Spy Buddies: Season Three (DVD) *Spy Buddies, Virtual World *Bikini Bottom High: Summer Vacation Video Games Spy Buddies: The Video Game The End of My Soul - Nemesis CDs Born to Chum Category:Company Category:Production Company Category:The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions Category:2009 Category:Jon23812